User talk:Farcrusader
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:Kaiser Blade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiafriend12 (Talk) 01:42, 11 November 2009 Thats pathetic You brought this upon yourself, Just like before but this time you want to overthrow them with a clan with err no members which is sad and pathetic, i hope you fall and your 'clan' fails and the CIS will never help you, i thought you were good, i was wrong--CIS Dictator Silvabane 12:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Get a life noob, and stop p***ing us off as your pathetic and should not even try 'Big words, No clan XD' Just get lost and dont interrupt my life again You hear me noob if you do another thing i destroy your clan with no more than three people its so bad--CIS Dictator Silvabane 16:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) * it wouldn't be hard as we have a few 100+ and you have no members...--CIS Dictator Silvabane 16:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: The Blood Legion Page Alright, blocked them and undid the vandalism. If any other problems arise, please feel free just drop me a message. 06:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Though, whenever you send somone a message, could you sign with four tiddles (~~~~)? It makes it easier to tell who is saying what. 06:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) re:What?! What are you talking about? "You did not undo any of my edits?" what does that mean? I am unasare of actions I made against you. ゼロウ 02:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Oh I see. I apologize for any outbursts I may have had.ゼロウ 19:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:What?! Err im sure it was you, and also as you seem to think im corrupt, what the heck are you talking about?? Your the only Corrupt one here....--CIS Dictator Silvabane 16:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *It was I, CIS dictator silvabane, Deleting my own comments. Do not blame others for which you are not sure of. It is not stood for. I will not allow these intolerant actions of yours to happen. I revoked my offer of considering you for a member of the Triumvirate because I saw what your truly were. Not to mention the fact that you are directly ripping off of Star Wars as the "Confederacy of Independent systems". ゼロウ 19:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Im not actully bothered at all because i am not directly ripping them off as you accuse me of doing, i am simply stating what we are, and took the idea from SWB, and also after reading the totally epic reply to your post on Team Falcon it shows that what you are doing is pointless and that you cannot recruit well enough, so after i left the Triumvirate with the elders i would have thought you had sussed out that i had no intention of rejoining your 'Union';'It cannot be stood for' yeh get lost h deserves everything he gets.--CIS Dictator Silvabane 17:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Get a life and stop trying to stop hacking as you cannot help--CIS Dictator Silvabane 17:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Crusader im not at all worried that you have Zerouh on your side because he will not help you at all because we are great allies with Kaiser Blade an they are allied with Team Falcon so if you attack you'll go into sort of a triangle of death from the clans, so as i said before, don't bother because Zerouh wont help you--CIS Dictator Silvabane 07:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *Aha! Not quite, we will assist any on the side of justice. ゼロウ 17:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ha i never liked you to all enemies of the elders we are undefeatable we have lots of allies and can destroy you instantly--Maskedman150 18:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *You tell him! XD --CIS Dictator Silvabane 18:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, this is embarresing.. Yeah ok, scratch that first part, everyone makes mistakes ^_^...I still mean all the other parts though.. Lol Idiot, i am NOT Uhnul, but he had the right idea. This CORE Yes, so I have heard of this "CORE". Do you know how I may get in contact with them? I have a few questions regarding Triumvirate and other matters to discuss with them. ゼロウ 02:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *What could one do to contact them? ゼロウ 04:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Dude ive heard of them as well, but they would never ally to farcrusader..dude think why would a massive clan like that ally with crusader who's only level 57, they wouldnt. I think he's just claiming this alliance 09:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Your lies are not tolerated highly. My support of you is waining unless you compensate for your actions and make a more serious attempt to defend justice. ゼロウ 17:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Your insignificant attempts to seek refuge from the other clans is not tolerated. Your abandonment of the Triumvirate was predictable and mandatory. ゼロウ 02:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *Farcrusader...You thnk you fight with honour? What by claiming that some pkers were your clan? You sicken me. 09:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *Aha! So you believe us insignificant? Why we did not help you? Several reasons. 1. You never asked for help. So if we are unaware of what is happening with you that is no one but your fault. Let me quote this and ask you if it makes any sense at all or how you would presume this. "You pretend to be all cool and stuff but you're just a little kid who can't pk or lead a clan if your life depended on it." Now that makes no sense and if you believe that you must give me reasoning. ゼロウ 19:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *You never see me on runescape for a reason. I do not play the game, I observe situations and decide the most logical way to determine an outcome for the Triumvirates success. You are not one to talk however as I consider you a poor leader, one who lacks intelligence and would never help those weaker then you. ゼロウ 02:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *I do not feature in the high scores for several reasons. As Zerouh, I do not play the game, I lead for the sake of justice. The position of a leader is not to do great for himself, it is to do great for those he leads. ゼロウ 03:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *There are many different kinds of leaders farcrusader, there are those who lead silently, there are aggressive and open leaders (Such as Caesar), there are those who calculate all options, there are those who lead by example. Not everyone is a leader as Caesar was. I have studied Government profusely and learned many things, one of which is that there are many kinds of leaders. Each kind of leaders has different strengths and weaknesses. Though some have more strengths than weaknesses, I hope you see what I am talking about and consider what you said and why it was illogical. ゼロウ 04:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *Yes however I am not one of those who talk talk talk talk as you say. If you have done your research you will see that I do not simply talk, I assist those who defend justice. I do talk to state opinion, speech, and order. Yet talking and speech are useful skills to have. ゼロウ 05:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *That is not entirely true. As Zerouh I do not play the game, I lead for the sake of reinventing justice and ridding runescape of those who are unjust. I may play the game not as Zerouh within other accounts or such. I am not leading blindly, I am considering all options beforehand and calculating all positions. ゼロウ 22:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *Farcrusader your lack of intelligence is a bother to many. As I have been stating, The Triumvirate must act with intelligence and I do not "sit around and lead", leading is not my job, I am simply an overseer to make sure all goes well and that justice is kept. The people in the Triumvirate believe in a common cause and to work together and achieve it. Why you so unintelligently try to criticize us for something we do not do I do not think will be understood from many people. ゼロウ 03:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Great... Alright, I fixed it. Unfortunately, the only way I would be able to protect it would be to disable unregistered users from editing it, which wouldn't really help, or making it only so administrators can edit it, which would leave you out as well. 08:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I can afford 200k.. I wasn't mad about losing 200k. I was mad about you saying that W32 Pkers was your army, which they weren't. Get the facts right. --Arethied/Jesus Shad0w Just Realized.. This whole war never would have happened if you gave solid evidence that Team Falcon insulted us first. I'm not saying they did, but if they truly did insult us first, you would have been smart enough to take a screenie or something.. Arethied 03:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The least.. The least you could have done was say more than "TF insulted you first!" Arethied 03:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) -.- Calm down people, he's going through puberty. In a couple years he'll probably apologize. Look how far farcrusader's come And about three weeks after farcrusader left his other clan and started threatening everyone else, he's gotten nowhere! He doesn't have a clan, he simply set up a free-hosted forums which only has 5 people registered on it, and three of them are people who spam it with pictures of weasels. It's pretty safe to say he failed at threating to ruin his former and any other clan. He presents no threat at all. Isn't that right Thomas Allen? A Potential Threat While I am no friend of your clan, neither am I your enemy, and so, I offer you this advice: Be wary about picking fights, even the most estranged clans will fight a common foe. You have been warned. Humble advice-giver, Lord Yoshi Recent incivility Regarding this, that's just a plain no-no. For one, you don't remove previous posts, and you especially don't try to post in someone else's name. As for this, inciting arguments is just not a thing to do. Please, be civil. 21:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :You do not mess with a page that has nothing against yourself. Blocked for annoying edits. 04:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Eh? About this: " A Potential Threat While I am no friend of your clan, neither am I your enemy, and so, I offer you this advice: Be wary about picking fights, even the most estranged clans will fight a common foe. You have been warned. Humble advice-giver, Lord Yoshi" ...I don't get it. Which of the two clans (well, one clan and one person who says he's a clan) are you talking to? And who are you? Lord Yoshi? Never heard of you. And I don't undersad your "warning". So.... can you try speaking in American? It's the only language I understand. (had to use that quote lol) Anyway, I think this whole mess of a thing is over now... Right now.. Unless your scared to fight me.. SeriuSShadoW 03:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Wow..anything? Any response? Anything at all? SeriuSShadoW 03:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe I guess our little friend isn't gonna be fighting. 03:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Ok.. Yeah ok I'm scared of you. YOUR the one the backed of the war the first time, and the second time you got a random pvp clan to pile me. Who's the scared one now? SeriuSShadoW 04:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Far why dont you name ur time and world. 05:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Cute.. Awwhh Cute, you made a widdle poem. Too bad the poem isn't gonna fight the war for you. SeriuSShadoW 12:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I don't even see why you wan't a war. We have a bigger clan, stronger allies, and I'm generally tougher than most of the clan anyway. You still want to challenge us? Huh? You still want to?? SeriuSShadoW 21:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) How are WE Corrupt? I did what had to be done to you, Farcrusader. You spammed TF, I took the necessary actions. I deranked you, and I apologized to TF. How is that corrupt? If anyone is corrupt, it's you. Trying to get loyal people from my clan to join yours, and spreading lies on your wiki page saying things like "TF spammed us." You know what? War me, War me, WAR ME! GET ONLINE RIGHT NOW, I'M ENDING THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL.. SeriuSShadoW 02:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Wow, you fail.. Name your time and place and I'll be sure that my REAL clan is there. SeriuSShadoW 02:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Alright 3 hours it is. World 7 Clan wars. No Food. We good? 02:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::OH yeah tell me which battlefield you would like. 02:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh and, if you don't show, we win. SeriuSShadoW 02:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Son you got 10min left... 04:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Times up. 04:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Cool if you havnt lied about that recruiting, its some good work ;) 16:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Quite a bit.. I'm surprised quite a bit actually, I have no clue why he would ditch TF when we has a high ranking Captain in it. SeriuSShadoW 16:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE:.... Do I care? I dont think so. But good fight. 03:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ola I made many ill killer robots at the inspired virtual world ROBLOX Errr Okay... Erm if you dont mind im gonna make you look like an idiot.. 1) THAT POST ABOUT INTELLIGENCE IS OVER A MONTH OLD, AND IS SOLVED 2) I WAS THE ONE POINTING OUT THAT INTELLIGENCE IS WEAKER THAN POWER, I WAS NOT SAYING IT IS STRONGER! 3) YOU MUST BE A IDIOT NOT TO HAVE READ IT PROPERLY 4) YOU USED MY EXACT SAME POINT ABOUT A LEVEL 3 VS A LEVEL 126 5) YOU ARE AN IDIOT BRINGING THIS UP AGAIN 6) YOUR A NUB AND GET THE HELL OFF MY TALK, OKAY? --I Ranger I 11:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Temporary Alliance I don't destroy clans. I'm neutral with Zerouh and I'm not gonna take sides. Take him down if you want. I will neither help or stop you. I'm just gonna get more enemies. The whole thing is pointless. I never said I didn't like Zerouh's leadership. I just didn't like the way his union worked and I left. 01:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Army of Saradomin I would love to take part in the destruction of zerouh! I'm with you 100% against zerouh! Yeah, I can wait another week, I needed to train my prayer anyways. Oh and the alliance ends when zerouh ends. Hate to break it to you, but if the alliance ends when Zerouh ends, the alliance isn't going to end. You're stuck with 'im. Exo Malakai *Malakai, I thank you for your bravery and your extraordinarily true comments, We cannot fall. ゼロウ 17:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Unintellectual. I never once stated that a PVP world was to dangerous. Your arrogance simply led you to assume that due to your illogical hate of me. I do not quite see your completely failed intellectual choices and why they led you to your verdict. ゼロウ 01:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ROFL Hey, everybody! Look at Farcrusader's Stats! Sucky. Real sucky. Exo Malakai :Not to offend anyone since I'm neutral but Zerouh is lvl 3. I'm helping both sides in this battle. 23:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Foolish move Well well Farcrusader, you are making quite the fool of yourself are you not? Now allow me to respond in the same manner you did. 1. You have absolutely nothing to base that assumption that I would eat disgusting fattening foods upon. 2. I have plenty of your "Real Life" friends... and that also means you assume I have in game friends as well, for that is as well untrue. I have colleagues and associates to further the goal. 3. Once again you have nothing to base the action that I might not get exercise upon. It is illogical not to get exercise. 4. Fits in with 3. 5. What is ordinary language for one may not be for another. Being someone who can speak more than one language (likely unlike you) this is an extraordinarily obvious thing. 6. Do you hear yourself speak? Also please consider asking the questions you foolishly asked me to yourself. ゼロウ 22:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) *A fight against me? Myself in person? In the stake of the entire Triumvirate disbanding compared to your insignificant force? You obviously do not know any thing about myself or about how ridiculous your ideas are. ゼロウ 00:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) *Insignificant compared to the Hundred+ supporters the Triumvirate possesses. Wherever you got the opinion that a leader isn't a leader unless he can defend himself, you obviously do not know the definition of the term leader. A leader is one who provides support in many forms to those he or she leads, leading them through many challenges and opportunities. My true nature? Please explain further on what your already proven to be illogical mind believes is illogical? ゼロウ 00:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : I'm going to interrupt this conversation for a comment. Farcrusader and Zerouh, think about who has the advantage here. Zerouh with his supposed hundred+ supporters OR Farcrusader who has twenty supporters, the assistance of the Army of Saradomin and their friends and allies? Both of you please take a moment to think. We all know that I despise Zerouh, and Far I'm not very fond of you but I will help the cause, but this is starting to go from blatant accusations to talk about people's personal lifes and what they chose to do. Try not to escalate this much. Oh and Zerouh I PWNED you in Runescape, remember our little chat? =P